godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Elvis
“I don’t think you realize what you’re getting yourself into, pendejo...” ~ Elvis Elvis is one of the main antagonists in God Hand, and is a member of the Four Devas. Appearance As A Human Elvis takes the form of a robust and very tall man of Hispanic descent who is mostly bald, except for the hair on the side of his head, this baldness shows the four incense dots on his head. He has facial hair that's styled in a beard & Mutton Chops and a notable amount of body hair, giving him a overall masculine and rugged physical appearance. Elvis has a very luxurious & distinctive style of dress, as he wears a expensive-looking white suit with a red handerkchief in it's pocket that is poorly fitted to his body type, as well as black and white dress shoes, he wears a large amount of jewelry on his person to showcase his status, having four golden bangles on each arm, four rings on his middle and ring fingers, and a necklace of blue prayer beads. As A Demon Elvis's demon form takes the form of a titanic black and red demon with a comically undersized pair of wings, that stands even taller than his human form, being among one of the largest opponents that Gene faces. It has an oval shaped head, and a mostly featureless face except for three sets of eyes and two "wings" of hair, a face located in it's torso, with it's brows serving as pectorals, a fourth set of larger eyes, with yellow sclerae and red irises, and a large maw with sharp teeth. It also doesn't posses hands in the traditional sense, having 2 extra mouths which resemble boxing gloves when closed. Personality Elvis is best described as being like two sides of the same coin, but not in a negative way, as he possesses both positive traits, such as his respect for the dead, and is humble enough to beg for help and mercy from Gene, when he accidentally gets himself stuck in the floor of his mansion after trying unsuccessfully to turn into his demon for when he's beaten for the first time, he also basically fights Gene to impress Shannon instead of trying to take the Right Godhand from him or out of the hostility he displays towards humanity, and also negative traits, such as his vicious, foul-mouthed demeanor, calling Gene various insults like Cabron and Huevón, and constantly talking about his desire to eat people. Plot Elvis is the first real boss and the first Deva to be fought. He has dominated the town nearby, setting all of its inhabitants (including the flamboyant dancers) on the lookout for Gene. When encountered, he is defeated, and experiences a humiliating defeat when he attempts to activate his demon form, but humorously ends up falling halfway through the floor instead. He is further embarassed when Gene lifts his foot up and perfoms a heel drop, smashing him the rest of the way down and convincing him to exit quietly. Afterwards, Elvis again attempts to defeat Gene, this time at a graveyard and with outside help from the nearby possessed humans, but is again beat down and run off by Gene. The final time he is encountered, he has been warned by Belze not to fail, and thus successfully activates his demon form. Though he is defeated, he carries his last wish to Gene, who lays his dropped cigar on his chest as he burns and returns to Hell. His legacy is short-lived but important enough for Shannon to take some notice, although she denies his wish of Shannon knowing him as the bravest man Gene had ever met. Powers & Abilities Elvis is typically one of the hardest, most challenging bosses. He focuses on strength and fire. He uses many fireball attacks and can use fire to teleport, he can even blow cigar smoke at Gene to smog over the player's screen. Despite his large size implying he would otherwise be a slow and lumbering opponent if not for his teleportation skills, he can move around at surprisingly high speeds for said size, preforming quick dashes, charges, punches and stomps, and will even jump and attempt to land on Gene. In demon form, he becomes significantly more dangerous. All three of his mouths are capable of spitting great amounts of flame and can shoot massive fireballs at the player, or create a wall of fire to keep them away. Should this fail to repel him, he will also enter a psycho charge and will curl into a ball and roll at Gene with great speed, dealing massive damage. In close combat, he will again attempt to punch, kick, and stomp on Gene. The player should always maintain much caution and be sure to dodge if they see Elvis rear back and open his central mouth wide, because it means he will bite forward, chewing on and swallowing Gene and ending the fight if unavoided. Tips * In his human form, his punch combo attack can be countered if you preform a technique with the Evade High Attack property, such as Half Moon Kick or Drunken Sweep. * His Cigar fireball attack has a long warm-up time and can easily be avoided just by moving out of the way, and can be punished by using a Ball Buster or a Chain Yanker. * A lot of his stronger moves have clear tells, such as taking a Crane Stance before his flying headbutt, leaning back before a close range headbutt, and the flying leap he takes before his stomp attack, learning what moves come from these tells and how to react, such as counter-attacking or dodging, is a big step in making Elvis a much easier opponent. Trivia * His theme is the Smoking Roll, and later, Smoke Out. * His possession of prayer beads and demonic nature, as well as his ability to toss fireballs may be a reference to Akuma of Street Fighter. * The repeated appearance of the number four in his character design (4 incense dots, 4 gold bangles on each arm, 4 rings, 4 wing-like appendages, and 4 sets of eyes total in his demon form) might be a reference to various East Asian culture's, such as Japan, the country God Hand was developed in, association of the number four with death. * Out of all the bosses in the game, Elvis is easily has the most fights among all of them, as he is fought a total of three times, barring his battles in the arena which would give him six battles. * Elvis's possession of Buddhist Prayer Beads and the incense dots on his foreheads seems ironic, given that he is very much a hedonistic person, wearing luxurious, flashy clothes and constantly talking about his desire to eat, as well as his very nature as a demon. Gallery Elvis (Image).jpg|Official Render S5-elvis1.jpg|Elvis' Demon form Category:Male Category:Four Devas Category:Boss Category:Antagonist Category:Demon Category:Brutes